1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembled battery wiring member provided on an assembled battery which is formed by combining plural single cells, and an assembled battery module comprised of the assembled battery wiring member and the assembled battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, on a vehicle having an electric motor as a driving source for moving the vehicle, a rechargeable battery for storing power to be supplied to the electric motor is mounted. In order to obtain high voltage, the rechargeable battery is configured as an assembled battery in which plural single cells of, e.g., lithium-ion batteries or nickel-metal-hydride batteries are connected in series.
In some of such assembled batteries, in order to monitor respective voltages of the plural single cells, conductors connected to output terminals of single cells are also connected to a control unit which detects voltage and controls charge and discharge of the single cell. And, use of a flat cable as such conductors has been proposed for the purpose of weight saving and cost reduction (see, e.g., JP-A-2011-210711 and JP-A-2010-114025).
In JP-A-2011-210711, a flat cable is arranged in parallel on plural bus bars which connect between positive and negative terminals of single cells and the plural bus bars are respectively connected to conductors of the flat cable. For connection of the bus bars to the conductors of the flat cable, an insulating resin on the flat cable is partially removed by laser, etc., to expose the conductors and the exposed conductor are joined to the bus bars by welding or soldering, etc.
In JP-A-2010-114025, the conductors are separated by slitting the flat cable, excluding a base portion, between the conductors and each separated conductor is welded to the bus bar.